Marathon
by KateB-fan
Summary: Lo que ocurrió luego del final de 5x06 "The Final Frontier". Espero que les guste!


**Hey! Se que les debo millones de actualizaciones, pero no pude evitar escribir este oneshot. Amé el 5x06. Espero que les guste.  
**

**Marathon**

Kate abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó como pudo hasta donde estaba él. Todavía seguía tentada por su reacción, pero, a pesar de la revancha por todas las bromas que él le había hecho a raíz de su obsesión con Nebula-9, ahora le interesaba estar bien con él.

-Ok- dijo aún bajo la máscara y él sacudió la cabeza- creo que ya tuviste tu merecido…- agregó y se la quitó.

-Dijiste Teniente Chloe… no su versión alien…- dijo él aún pálido.

-Lo se, Rick…- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír- no pensé que podría afectarte tanto…- admitió y sacudió su cabello para sentirse más cómoda.

-Ahora estoy impresionado…- dijo él haciendo un puchero.

-Hey…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja, él no la estaba mirando- aquí estoy… y aún tengo puesto el traje…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y la miró un poco, intentando que no se le notara desesperación, realmente había fantaseado con verla vestida así desde que había visto la fotografía.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-No lo se… es como si hubiese perdido el interés…- dijo mirándola a los ojos, tratando de no distraerse.

-Bien…- dijo ella y alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés.

Giró para irse y Rick tragó saliva. No podía creer que luego del susto, del sobresalto que había tenido, aún se quedara con la boca abierta y sin poder dejar de mirarla. Ese traje era increíblemente corto y estaba seguro de que si ella se agachaba un poco, vería más de lo que hubiese fantaseado con ver.

-¿Sabes?- dijo ella sin girar para mirarlo, absolutamente consciente de su observación silenciosa- no parece que hubieses perdido el interés…- le dijo y él supo que se mordía el labio, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Bueno…- intentó él con los ojos aún pegados en la línea en donde el traje terminaba y comenzaban las piernas.

-Más bien…- dijo y giró para encontrarlo mirándola y sonrió- yo creo que estás muy interesado…

-Puede ser…- admitió él.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó y se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza, esperando claramente una respuesta.

-Entonces, a pesar de que deliberadamente arruinaste mi fantasía… cumpliré mi parte del trato…- dijo y encendió el televisor y el equipo de blu-ray.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo ella con emoción.

-No si te refieres a que te lave la ropa… sino a la maratón de Nébula-9.

-Bien…- dijo ella y pasó por sobre él, que no le perdió ni un milímetro a sus interminables piernas, para sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

Miraron el primer capítulo en silencio. Cada tanto, Rick se concentraba en ella, tenía una expresión casi desconocida para él. Rick sabía que Kate era fanática de algunas cosas, pero rara vez, ella se había permitido expresarlo enfrente de él.

Rick ponderó la idea de preguntarle qué hacía cada vez que leía sus libros, pero se dio cuenta de que ella aún no le había confesado lo aficionada que era a sus novelas.

El segundo capítulo fue un poco más intenso, y Rick sonrió al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Kate por lo que su personaje favorito estaba sufriendo.

Al finalizarlo, Kate se desperezó un poco y él la miró, aún vestida con el traje de Chloe.

-¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tomar?- le ofreció.

-Si… gracias…- dijo y le sonrió algo distraída, él la notaba más focalizada en lo que estaba viendo.

Rick se acercó a la cocina y preparó algo para comer y llevó dos copas de vino hacia donde estaba ella esperando.

-Quiero que sepas que aunque nunca me ha gustado demasiado este show, lo estoy disfrutando…- dijo él y sonrió con honestidad.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Es una combinación exitosa… tú y yo, tu traje, algo de comida y vino… y Nébula- 9… ¿qué podría fallar?- dijo y sonrió.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

El tercer capítulo llegó y los mantuvo bastante atentos. Kate hizo unas breves aclaraciones sobre temas relacionados con el argumento y Rick las aceptó de buena gana. Tenía que reconocer que el programa, visto a través de los ojos de Kate, tenía un tinte especial que le agradaba… como si hubiese algo de ella que no le agradara…

Una vez terminado, fue el turno de Rick de desperezarse.

-Si estás cansado, podemos seguir otro día…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio, deseaba que él la abrazara.

-Es cierto… pero creo que puedo soportar uno o dos episodios más…

-¿Soportar?

-Por el sueño… te lo dije… estoy aprendiendo a apreciarlo…- dijo sonriente.

Kate apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él que la abrazó con ternura mientras miraban el capítulo 4. Y cada tanto, él le hacía sentir que seguía allí acompañándola, aunque no hablara.

Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y no hizo comentarios, solo le interesaba estar así con él.

Al terminar ese episodio, Rick la apretó en sus brazos y bostezó.

-No te enojes… pero realmente estoy muy cansado…- le dijo y ella despegó su cara y lo miró.

-No… para nada… gracias por haber soportado esto…- le dijo comprensiva.

-Siempre…- le dijo él y ella no pudo evitar mirar sus labios.

-Creo que… será mejor que me vaya a casa… estás cansado…

-No… quiero decir… ¿no quieres quedarte?- preguntó él luego de aclarar la voz.

-Me gustaría, pero no quiero distraer tu descanso…- le dijo con honestidad.

-Créeme…- le dijo y alzó la ceja- me encanta esta clase de distracción…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se puso de pie frente a él.

-Excelente…- dijo y ella supo que no contestaba a lo que ella había dicho sino a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Vamos?

-Si…- dijo él y levantó una mano y deslizó sus dedos, acariciando con suavidad la pierna de ella, que enseguida reaccionó sofocando un suspiro.

Rick movió sus dedos por debajo de la falda del vestido y la pellizcó mientras la miraba con intensidad.

Los ojos de Kate se oscurecieron. Sus labios se entreabrieron, como si quisiera expresar algo y la voz no le saliera.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que haces conmigo?- le preguntó y ella cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior.

-No…- jadeó Kate y lo miró suplicante.

-Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien…- dijo él y se puso de pie, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, ansioso de sentirla cerca.

-Castle…- intentó ella.

-Shh… - dijo él y sus manos la tomaron de su lugar favorito mientras sus pelvis se rozaban exquisitamente causando una fricción que apenas podían controlar.

-Rick…- jadeó ella y él la interrumpió.

-Espero que seas consciente de que estás cumpliendo mi fantasía…

Kate lo miró seductora y se mordió el labio provocándolo.

-Bueno, sr. Castle… espero que usted se de cuenta de que a pesar de exponerme al ridículo… estoy haciendo esto por usted…

-Lo se…- dijo él y la tomó de la nuca, besándola con impetuosidad mientras caminaba con ella a los tumbos hacia la habitación.

* * *

**Simple y concisa... me gustaría conocer opiniones. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
